Fight To Be King
by geno1556
Summary: My first story and a good one to say the least I know not the best summary ever but still leave a good review The story goes that finn entered a challenge to fight other heros in Ooo to be the The Hero Of Ooo lets see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Fight To Be King Vol. 1

As the story starts please don't hate on my dream of becoming a writer.

It was a sunny morning, finn just woke up from the smell of bacon in the air. Jake was my breakfest and beemo was helping, not awhere that finn was awake; finn scared the math out of them. "what the lady!" said Jake. Finn laughed at the face Jake and Beemo made, but out of no where a knock on the door, as our brave hero's check what it was it was death. Death said " Do not be scared I'm just here to tell you about the Royal Crowning", Jake later jumped in and said " No way man", but as Jake walked away Finn asked " What is the Royal Crowning". Death explained that it is where hero's go to battle to the death to be crowned "The Hero Of Ooo"; Finn automacticly said " totally mathmaticall I'm in", Death then gave him the sign in sheet then left without words. Finn all excited told Jake, but then Jake started to get inraged with Finn, he said " what in globs globs where you thinking" Finn return with" what's wrong I thought you where into this stuff", but with a tear Jake said" our dad was in the crowning. Finn asked " did he win" Jake said" yes, but could not make it to the crowning" Finn all confused said " what happened" Jake said" all who compete will die from losing or from winning theres no other way and you can't get out of it either" Finn looked down with a dramatic silence and rose with a courages pose and said " I will do everything I wanted to do before my fate".


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time Vol. 2

As Finn wrote what he wanted to acomplish Jake was talking to beemo and said " beemo, finn is going the the crowning" with a sad voice "what but ... he...will..." Jake interupted and said "I know".

Finn walked out of the treehouse and marched forth to finsh what he had started. Finn's first stop was at the

Candy Kingdom where he met Princess Bubblegum. He told PB that he was in danger without telling her about the crowning, and she giggled and said " oh you; nothing should happen to you, you're the hero". Finn standing tell with a tough voice said " belive that my life in on the line " PB still giggled, so Finn had to do what will make her

belive; he stood in close and kissed her mouth to mouth with no stops. Bubblegum blushed and said " that...was..um...sweet..I...guess" Finn retured with "do you belive me now. PB looked confused, so Finn gave up and ran, PB tried to chase him but was no match to him. PB wanted to know what was going on, so she went to Jake and to her suprised Jake was tearing up from the thought of Finn's mistake. PB ask what was the matter Jake replied "Finn is going to the royal crowning" silence was in the room broken from the crying of non other than Princess Bubble. Jake was sitting next to her trying to cheer her up but failed to, he couldn't stop the image from PB's head out. PB said "why did he have to go first I lose my father then my mother and now the one I love".


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time Vol. 3

Jake was walking back to the treehouse, but as he was walking he heard finn in the distance. Jake found him trainning with his sword. Finn wasn't trainning like himself; his eye all in raged and he doesn't make a single complement to himself. As Jake steped closer a roaring fog appeared out of no where and in a blink of an eye Finn vanished.

Finn went on looking at his list seeing what next to do; he said " WOW! I really need to get started on my list". Finn rushed to marcy's house, knocked on the door

no anwser

He knocked again and a hellish voice was listen and boldly toke apon. It was marcilne just playing around wih Finn, but when she opened the door and looked at his face... there was a silence then broken with a strong voice " After tuesday I won't meet you any more ok" Finn said. Marcilne teared up but holds her ground and leaned forward and kissed him. Marcilne did not stop for A long time, after that Finn blushed and left without a word just like Princess Bubblegum.

While Finn was trainning (again) Jake thought he could save him by cancling the sign up. He went to the tower of the gods to make his wish, but was refused. Jake thought to himself " I thought I would be next to pass on not Finn not my homie". Jake started to cry for Finn's life but it was no use.


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time Vol. 4

1 day has passed and finn is getting all exited for the next thing on his list, meeting flame princess for the last time and ge said it's gonna be more different than with marcy and pb. When walking torwards the fire kingdom he saw a evil water dragon destroying the fire kingdom. As finn went to save them it was to late the dragon put out everything but right when was gonna find flame pricess's body (to see if she made it) a guy leaped into the fire kingdom and snaped his thumb and made the whole place light ob fire again; and right when finn was going to say something the mytery man touch his head that gave him fire sheild. "Dude ...like...that was so math", the man uncovered his mask and finn was shocked! It was another human, " I am the protecter of Ooo" said the man. " What's your name oh great god" finn said when bowing. There was a pause and then the man said " My Name is Geno"


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time Vol. 5

As finn heard his name he turned around and try finding some fire elementals under the destoried kingdom. Finn was glad to see flame princess was ok, but right when he called out geno, geno vanished. FP was confused and said " what going on...who was that" Finn explained that this huge water dragon put out the kingdow and that geno save this place. FP was blushing for finn's help but she is trying to remember what happen. Finn knew why he came here so he came closer to FP, she blushed, and finn gave her a sweet long kiss. This made FP blushed more than fire can burn, she thought it was a proposal, but when finn said " Morirò quattro giorni mi perdoni per i miei modi infantili torna quindi" once FP heard this she went in tears, becoming more active than a volcano, but finn gave another kiss longer than before and she blushed but still in lava tears. Finn left with these words " Ti amo"

Oh snap FP is burning this page hehehe get it because she's fire and... forget it now it is time for TRIVA!

I put three clues in these past stories and who ever get all three right and trandlate what finn was saying will be the crowned on my page the genuis of the week

Whoa Whoa wait this story isn't over there's way more chapters so stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure Time Vol. 6

After the list was completed finn went to his parents old house to see it one last time. When finn was walking through memory lane, PB, FP and marcy spied on him to see his progress. Marcy said " he's gonna lose easy he's not even training" PB Yelled " You Undead Pile Of Shi.." FP warned that fin heard and they all went away but FP she just stayed there until finn saw her. " What are you doing" said finn, FP said " oh nothing just enjoying the view and much" finn replied with a hug and said " Is there anything you wanna do before the crowning". FP noded with tears but she understands that finn still loves her. PB and Marcilne hid in a tree and talk with jealousy and greed, they both wanted finn but flame pricess beat them to it. They both cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn and FP where trying to have the most fun they can ever have together, watching a movie, pranking the Ice King, or talk with each other.

But even though they did more fun then possible FP can not get the image of Finn in the crowning. She tries to think that he will become the first to not die, but it's no use.

"Finn" FP said

"what's up" said finn

FP lean closer Finn but slowly, she was trying to make a moment, as she was leaning PB and Marcy where just staring and thinking " god damed little slut"

But right when they were gonna kiss a huge monster jump from the sky.

FP shoots fire balls at it but it was deflecting.

Finn pulled out his demon blood sword and sliced the arms of the monster, but the monster ate Finn after the hit and FP's PB's and Marcy's hearts sank and got on their knee to cry.

Right when the monster was about to attack the girls they all heard a lute playing and it wasn't Marcilne's axe. It was Geno play something that looked like it was killing the monster, but it was just giving Finn the will to make it, he sliced the brain and the heart to kill it and sliced out of its belly and ran to the girls to see if they where ok. They where. Geno walk torwards Finn and said "Your first task it complete, but lets see if you can finish the other ones" Finn steped closer to Geno and Geno handed him a lute.

Finn said " what's this for I can't even play"

"It's the first clues towards your destiny" Geno said

Right when was about to go Finn wanted to know who he really is, but Geno said " You will know soon enough" and he disapered in a cloud of dark smoke.

Finn ran towards the gals but he questioned why Princess Bubblegum and Marcilne and they try to lie that it was luck but Finn blushed and laughed at their reason. all four blushed tomato red and Finn was trying to go home but the girls had something else in mind they all said " can we sleep over"

Yo this chapter is off the hook now last week no one got the clues and what finn said

well do not worry I will tell you them

1 clue: when jake tried to get Finn out of the crowning he went to the temple of the god which came from legend of zelda the wind waker

2 clue: the name Geno which is my name in real life related to Super Mario RPG

3 clue: the water dragon is chaos from sonic

Finn's translation:

"I die four days forgive me for my childish ways back then"

"I love you"

ok so that didn't work so just one anwser triva now

What is Finn's favorite food

leave a review with your anwser

and give me more ideas on the story

Geno says " PEACE"


End file.
